Don't Let Me Go
by MayThisBe
Summary: One-Shot. Il était une fois, un escalier en colimaçon de la Dalton Academy, une performance des Warblers, une rencontre. Ou bien deux fois? 3224 mots.


Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

L'idée principale pour cet OS vient d'un tweet que j'ai vu trois jours après la diffusion de l'épisode 4x04 ; quelques éléments viennent du fandom de Tumblr, également. Le titre ainsi que les citations présentes sont des paroles de _Never Say Never_, de The Fray.

Je remercie ** Sassdersons** et ** _ChaChang** (Twitter) ainsi que **Citrus Tee**, qui l'ont lu en avant-première pour me donner leur avis.

* * *

_We're pulling apart.._

Blaine était en retard.

Il avait une performance en tant que lead soloist des Warblers qui allait commencer dans quelques minutes dans la salle des Seniors, et son professeur de Littérature l'avait retenu à la fin de son cours pour lui poser une question sur son dernier essai. Maintenant, il se retrouvait au milieu d'une nuée de jeunes garçons en uniforme qui se rendaient tous dans la même direction que lui.

Il essaya de rester naturel lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon de l'Academy. Il était toujours ponctuel. Certes, arriver _juste_ à l'heure n'était pas son habitude, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre à paniquer et courir au milieu du couloir. Son image au sein de l'établissement était assez pitoyable sans qu'il ne se donne en spectacle.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à l'ironie de sa situation.

-Excuse-moi.

S'il y avait davantage réfléchi, il aurait poursuivit son chemin. Il était en retard, les autres élèves n'avaient aucune raison de lui parler, sa réputation était probablement en jeu avec la performance du jour.

Mais Blaine se retourna, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. La voix, claire, venait de derrière lui, et il venait de doubler plusieurs étudiants, alors il y avait une faible chance que l'un d'eux s'adresse à lui pour une quelconque raison. Néanmoins lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard se troubla.

Un jeune homme, châtain tirant sur le blond, se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux clairs étaient fixés aux siens, une expression qui se voulait impassible sur son visage fin, quoique sous la pâleur de sa peau tous les signes de la nervosité étaient présents. Vêtu de vêtements sombres, il cherchait à se fondre à la masse.

La bouche de Blaine s'ouvrit de stupeur.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit les autres élèves continuer d'avancer autour de lui, lui signifiant que le monde existait encore, et malgré l'impression qu'il en avait ne s'était pas arrêté. Sa gorge s'assécha, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à associer le tableau qui se présentait devant lui à une situation qui se voudrait plausible, son esprit devint hermétique.

Il se sentit étouffé. L'autre reprenait la parole -et s'il y pensait de manière logique, Blaine savait que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait été interpellé, et non plusieurs minutes comme il le ressentait.

-Salut, je peux te poser une question? Je suis nouveau ici.

Un léger sourire orna les lèvres du jeune homme à cette phrase, et le coeur de Blaine se brisa en réponse.

Une étrange envie de sourire le prit, de tendre la main. _Je m'appelle Blaine._ De voir un visage plus jeune se troubler, inquiet. _Kurt._ De répondre à ses questions, de l'entrainer à sa suite, de chanter pour lui, de lui offrir un café, de supporter, de le défendre, de l'aim-

Blaine se détourna. Il ne fit néanmoins pas un pas de plus avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule, qu'il sursaute au contact.

Il s'effondra.

.

_.. and coming together again._

Kurt se maudissait.

Il était rentré de New-York avec Rachel pour Thanksgiving, et c'était une fois assit à table avec son père, sa belle-mère et son fils, qu'il avait appris que Blaine était retourné à la Dalton Academy moins d'une semaine plus tôt.

Il avait ce soir-là exigé de Finn qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il avait apparemment passé sous silence à propos de son petit ami lors de leurs dernières conversations téléphoniques. C'était dans la chambre de son frère qu'il avait donc pris connaissance de la chute libre de Blaine depuis leur séparation un beau matin à New-York où aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Ce fut dans cette chambre qu'il apprit que Blaine n'avait plus chanté un seul mot depuis son week-end au loft, qu'il avait raté tous les examens qui avaient suivi, qu'il avait arrêté de participer aux activités extra-scolaires où il s'était inscrit quelques semaines plus tôt, que Sam l'avait plus ou moins officiellement remplacé en tant que président des élèves ; que les New Direction lui avait finalement demandé de ne plus venir s'asseoir dans la salle vu qu'il ne prenait plus aucune part dans le Glee Club, les anciens menant l'action.

Ce fut de cette manière que Kurt appris qu'un Warbler s'était présenté à son ancien lycée quelques jours auparavant en tant que soliste, qu'il y avait passé une demi-heure à discuter avec Blaine, que ce dernier était venu dans la salle de la chorale l'après-midi suivant annonçant son transfert à la Dalton Academy.

Blaine Anderson avait ainsi disparu des rangs de McKinley sans qu'aucun autre élève ne s'en aperçoive, et sans qu'aucun de leurs amis ne préviennent Kurt.

Le lendemain, Rachel partit à McKinley accompagnée de Finn, pour revoir le Glee Club avant que les New Direction ne partent chacun de leur côté pour le week-end de Thanksgiving, et Kurt annula sa visite pour prendre la direction de Westerville.

Il mit plus de temps pour arriver à destination que la normale, mais il faisait moins confiance à ses réflexes à cause de son manque de sommeil. La fatigue apportée pour le décalage horaire avait disparu après les révélations de Finn et il avait finalement très peu dormi.

Ce fut une fois entré dans le bâtiment principal qu'il reconnut l'effervescence qui y régnait, et après avoir arrêté un étudiant, il apprit que le soliste avait laissé sa place à un ancien élève qui venait de revenir à l'Academy et allait se produire pour la première fois depuis son retour.

Kurt suivit son instinct avant même que le première année n'ait fini sa phrase, et retourna sur ses pas. Il avait à peine monter quelques marches d'un des escaliers en colimaçon qu'un élève passa à côté de lui et qu'il perdit tout contrôle. Il lui sembla qu'il voyait la scène de l'extérieur tandis qu'il pivotait et que sa voix s'élevait.

Il vit les traits fatigués de Blaine changer, lut l'incompréhension sur son visage, reconnut les souvenirs, et réagit sans réfléchir quand il tenta de s'enfuir. Impuissant, il le regarda s'écrouler au sol au premier contact, se maudissant d'avoir quitté New-York.

Il se sentait coupable.

.

_We're growing apart.._

Blaine n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il savait que quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de lui par la pression qu'exerçait sa main sur son torse. Son cerveau lui fournit automatiquement l'identité de la personne, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser une nouvelle fois son regard.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt était ici. Même si personne ne l'avait prévenu et qu'il avait évité d'y penser, il se doutait qu'il allait revenir voir sa famille pour Thanksgiving. Néanmoins, cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'il faisait à la Dalton Academy, et Blaine ne souhaitait pas le découvrir.

Il était revenu par pur dépit. Il ne supportait plus la solitude qu'offrait McKinley. Il avait certes toujours éprouvé ce vide depuis que Kurt avait pris l'avion pour New-York quelques semaines plus tôt, sur sa propre demande, mais c'était différent maintenant que plus personne ne lui adressait la parole.

La visite du soliste lui avait offert une échappatoire, et il avait espéré pouvoir revenir à l'Academy et laisser le carnage de sa première relation derrière lui. Néanmoins, les Warblers et les New Direction conservaient une certaine amitié grâce à leur couple, certains étudiants avaient eu des cours avec Kurt pendant la courte période où il était venu ici, et s'il n'y avait aucune persécution les élèves ne l'appréciaient pas réellement non plus.

Son ancienne réputation s'était brisé à l'instant même où la nouvelle qu'il aurait trompée son petit ami s'était répandu, et si les Warblers avaient pour la plupart vu l'opportunité de le faire revenir, le reste des élèves n'en étaient pas autant enchantés. Blaine s'en était aperçu dès son premier jour ; il ne comptait pas aller à la rencontre des autres, mais de voir que personne ne l'approchait de leur plein-gré était un assez bon indice.

Et maintenant, Kurt était là. Probablement avec l'idée de mettre officiellement fin à leurs vingt mois de relation. Kurt qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ce matin d'Octobre à New-York quand il était parti prendre l'avion pour rentrer en Ohio. Kurt, qui ne lui avait pas adressé une seule parole depuis qu'il lui avait avoué la vérité. Kurt, qui ne lui avait pas envoyé le moindre signe de vie depuis des jours, qui n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, messages, lettres et mails.

Blaine rouvrit les yeux quand son esprit dériva soudain vers la performance qui devait avoir lieu. Il entendit dès lors de la musique et des voix, au loin. Quelqu'un avait dû le remplacer. Il venait d'abandonner les Warblers, tout comme il avait abandonné Kurt auparavant, les New Direction, son rôle à la présidence, les clubs de McKinley, les amis qui croyaient en lui.

-Oh, _Blaine_.

Son regard se posa sur son petit ami, accroupi à son côté. Il tourna la tête vers lui, posant sa joue sur le carrelage froid, laissant ses paupières retomber. La sensation lui fait du bien et atténuait son mal de tête. Il ne réfléchissait plus correctement, et ne souhaitait pas écouter la voix de Kurt se briser comme elle venait de le faire sur son propre prénom.

Il l'avait fait souffrir. Lui méritait la douleur, mais l'intensité de celle qui émanait de Kurt était injuste.

-Pars, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit un hoquet au-dessus de lui, et son coeur se serra davantage. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de le blesser. Il avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qu'il lui avait apportée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et pourtant une part de lui avait conscience de la fausseté de cette pensée. Il avait rejeté ses sentiments, les avait même écrasé avec Rachel et Jeremiah. Il n'avait pas directement accepté de l'accompagner au bal de promo, avait voulu l'empêcher de mettre son kilt. Il avait entretenu une amitié avec Sebastian alors que Kurt en souffrait, et avait tenté de coucher avec lui un soir où il était saoul, à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il l'avait accusé de l'avoir trompé avec Chandler après avoir fouillé dans son téléphone. Il s'était éloigné de Kurt par égoïsme, pour ré-apprendre à vivre sans lui. Il en avait été incapable et au final ne put être sincère, et il avait conscience que s'il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait délaissé, Kurt aurait tout fait pour que ça change et rien de tout cela ne serait en train de se produire.

Il avait mal.

.

___ .. but we pull it together.._

Kurt voulait crier.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Depuis qu'il avait quitté New-York, il avait pensé que Blaine avançait. Certes, il y avait eu tous ces messages, cadeaux, ces fleurs toujours accompagnées de la même carte. Mais malgré ça, plus les appels et les bouquets s'espaçaient, et plus Kurt se disait que tout se finissait.

Il s'était toujours focalisé sur sa propre douleur, se disant que Blaine l'avait trahi, se convaincant que ses mots étaient désormais vides de sens. Le manque de nouvelles à son propos de la part de Finn et Tina lui avait permis de penser qu'il allait bien, ou au moins bien mieux que lui-même.

Maintenant, alors qu'il le voyait étendu devant lui, les yeux clos et le visage sans expression, il prenait conscience de l'erreur que son silence avait été. Son petit ami éprouvait tout autant de souffrance, et le fait qu'il ignorait où leur relation en était lui avait été fatal.

-Je t'aime.

Sa gorge se ferma dès que ces mots eurent franchi ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait les reprendre, et il fut frappé par la véracité de cette parole. Il s'était refusé à penser à ses sentiments depuis qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur son coeur brisé, des jours auparavant. Maintenant néanmoins, il voyait que rien n'avait changé.

Avec cette constatation, il se focalisa à nouveau sur Blaine. Il n'avait pas réouvert les yeux, et n'avait eu aucune réelle réaction. Néanmoins, ses joues étaient désormais baignées de larmes et son corps était secoué de sanglots retenus.

-Blaine, souffla-t-il. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

Il n'attendit pas de voir s'il allait l'écouter ou pas avant de redresser Blaine contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le laissa pleurer sans rien ajouter. Il y avait toujours eu cette règle non-dite entre eux, où l'un avait toujours besoin de l'autre. Kurt réalisait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ca avait toujours été eux deux. Ils avaient été deux à se défendre contre la persécution, à protéger leur couple, à se dresser face aux préjugés, aux insultes.

Aucun de leurs amis ne pouvait comprendre ça. Leurs amis, qui avaient délibérément tourné le dos à Blaine, qui avaient menti à Kurt, qui avaient profité de cette histoire pour faire revenir Blaine à la Dalton Academy, les mêmes qui l'an passé avaient initialement souhaité agresser Kurt. Des amis qui, au final, laissaient à désirer, et ne remplaceraient jamais ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il voulait espérer.

.

_.. ____pull it together.._

Blaine se redressa.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir sans voir son visage. Il s'écarta de son torse, des larmes toujours parsemées sur ses joues. Kurt lui les renvoyait en miroir. Aucun des deux ne bougèrent pendant un long moment.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Eli, finit-il par murmurer.

Il ne sut dire si le visage de Kurt s'était assombri à ce nouveau prénom et aux souvenirs des semaines passées qu'il ramenait, et s'il s'était éclairci à l'entente de sa voix, rauque de ses pleurs.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, répéta-t-il, désespéré à l'idée que Kurt ne comprenne pas. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je ne l'ai pas fait, je..

-Hey, le coupa doucement Kurt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Kurt semblait épuisé, que ce soit de cette journée, de son voyage ou des derniers jours, Blaine n'aurait pu le dire. Quelque soit la réponse, il était concerné. Il savait aussi que même si c'était une histoire extérieure qui fatiguait autant Kurt, il aurait quand même été concerné.

Ils fonctionnaient ainsi, ils étaient une paire. Ils savaient comment calmer l'autre, comment le consoler, quand il avait besoin de soutien ou d'espace. Ils savaient quand ils devaient des explications, quand ils faisaient des erreurs, quand des justifications étaient inutiles mais seraient néanmoins dites.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec, je-

Des lèvres le coupèrent. Ce ne pouvait même pas être perçu comme un baiser, la pression était simplement assez forte pour prouver que quelqu'un était là. Néanmoins à ce simple contact, Blaine se détendit et il pouvait sentir Kurt se calmer à son tour contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus.

-Je suis allé chez lui, commença doucement Blaine, avec cette idée. Ce n'était pas pour le sexe. Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

-Mais tu n'as pas eu de relations avec.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une croyance due à son propre mantras précédent. C'était une simple affirmation, exprimée comme si Kurt l'avait toujours su.

-J'avais besoin de toi. Mais je m'en suis voulu d'avoir pensé à te tromper, et je n'ai pas pu supporter la culpabilité une fois à New-York.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu de me le dire ?

C'était la première vraie question qui était posée, depuis que Kurt avait demandé l'identité du garçon toutes ces nuits auparavant. Il l'avait demandé avec le même ton doux que précédemment, mais Blaine pouvait voir qu'il avait besoin de cette réponse plus que n'importe quelle autre.

-Pas consciemment. Je ne suis pas venu plus tôt dans ce but, mais je n'aurais jamais pu te le cacher longtemps.

Sa main se referma sur celle de Kurt, près de leurs genoux. Celui-ci baissa la tête, ses yeux se fixant sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Son expression n'avait pas changé, mais son front s'était néanmoins plissé.

-Je t'aime, ajouta Blaine, d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

Automatiquement, le regard de Kurt remonta jusqu'à lui. Il le transperça, et Blaine put retrouver tout ce qu'il avait cru perdre derrière ces orbes clairs. Lentement, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kurt, un soulagement passa sur ses traits, et ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

Il lui sourit en retour.

.

_.. ______together ag_ain.

Kurt et Blaine se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la salle des Seniors.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé jusqu'à ce que les élèves recommencent à envahir les couloirs. Peu de paroles avaient été échangés, ils s'étaient contentés d'apprécier la présence de l'autre. Puis ils avaient décidé que Blaine devait chanter, car c'était ce que les Warblers avaient attendu de lui, mais également car la dernière reddition de _Teenage Dream_ qu'il avait chanté pour Kurt n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

Seulement quelques étudiants et Warblers, qui n'avaient pas de cours, étaient restés dans la pièce après la performance. Le couple ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention et Blaine interpréta _Orchard Of Mines_* en s'accompagnant au piano. Kurt, assit sur le banc à côté de lui, ne joignit sa voix que pour les deux dernières phrases avant que Blaine ne reprenne le refrain seul.

Ils partirent avec le Navigator de Kurt, et Burt ni aucun des membres des Hudmels ne fit de commentaire en les voyant arriver. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble, et ce fut comme si les dernières semaines écoulées n'avaient jamais eu lieu ; comme si Burt n'avait pas eu son fils en pleurs au téléphone durant plusieurs heures les premiers jours, comme si Finn n'avait jamais questionné Blaine sur ses motivations au milieu de la salle à McKinley et en avait parlé aux New Direction, comme si Carole n'en avait pas voulu à Blaine lorsqu'il s'était présenté une semaine plus tard sur le seuil pour demander des conseils et qu'elle avait refusé de lui parler.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à discuter de tout ce qu'il s'était produit, de ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l'autre, recroquevillés dans le lit de Kurt, et Blaine passa la nuit là-bas.

Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se séparer de nouveau.

* * *

* Chanson de Globus.


End file.
